


Forgotten bonds

by AmiLu



Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime), World Trigger
Genre: C'mon you must have noticed the similarities, Drabble, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jin mentioned, Kuga brothers, M/M, Riku Takeru and Nana mentioned, Team Runruly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6828079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmiLu/pseuds/AmiLu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Team Runruly is part of Border and Kyousuke has a younger brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten bonds

**Author's Note:**

> It's almost two in the morning and I've just finished writing this in the spur of the moment. And I had to post it.
> 
> I don't even know.
> 
> (Sorry if it doesn't make much sense!)

“My name is Kuga. Kuga Yuuma.”

Heath jumped in his seat, feeling the sudden need to pay the new Border recruits more attention.

The only reason he had decided to attend the induction ceremony was the fact that it was his chance to assess how well the new members of his team—Yagami and Fujiwara—were doing. (Those two were diamonds in the rough, fast and very talented, even if they were always at each other's throats. Heath knew _that_ had more to do with repressed sexual tension than actual dislike, though. _Ah,_ _the joys of being_ _teenage boys.)_

Jin-san _may_ have hinted that something very interesting was going to happen during introductions, and that _might_ have influenced Heath's final decision to attend, too—just a little. (Nana-chan's big puppy dog eyes pleading to accompany her to cheer Riku and Takeru on might have also helped.)

As expected after such a statement, the room started to buzz with excitement. All the present members of Border above C-level were murmuring eagerly; rumors starting to spread like wildfire.

“Did he say Kuga?”

“Kuga…?”

“As in…?”

 _“That_ Kuga?”

The boy—who couldn't be older than twelve, and Heath scowled at the thought, because it had always made him feel powerless, to know that they needed the assistance of _children_  to fight if they wanted to keep their city and its citizens safe—blinked in confusion, bright red eyes seeking his teammate's for help. She shrugged uncomfortably, unsure of what the fuss was all about. (Another young bird. Heath was suddenly feeling very protective of them, no matter if the boy was or was not actually related to—)

“Yuuma?” aA deep male voice asked from somewhere behind him, and Heath turned to see his partner walking briskly down the stairs towards said boy. “What are you doing here? Where's father?” he asked, concern so thick it was almost palpable.

As abruptly as the buzzing had started, it ended. Everybody was paying close attention to what was going on with the newbie and _the_ Kuga Kyousuke, the sniper of Team Runruly and the second best one in Border.

“Father?” the boy asked, and though his tone was mild and his expression rather hard to read, Heath was not fooled. He was familiar enough with a very similar one to be able to discern that Yuuma was as lost as everybody else—Heath included. “Who are _you?”_  

Kyousuke stopped just inches before the small boy, and watching them side by side, Heath couldn't deny the resemblance. Even with the huge difference in size, the hair color and the shape of their faces and bodies were too similar. Kyousuke's hand wavered for a second, as if he wanted to pet the kid's fluffy locks, but then he closed it in a fist and let it rest limply at his side. As Kyousuke bit his lower lip, Heath _just knew_  that something was causing him distress. However, his face smoothed out almost immediately, as if he had imagined it. Most would have assumed that they did, but Heath knew better.

“You don't remember me.” It was a statement, not a question. His voice had a sad undertone that probably nobody apart from Heath was able to pick up. “I'm Kyousuke, your older brother.”

The kid's eyes grew as wide as saucers. “What?" he blurted, sounding much less composed than before. "Are you a Neighbor, too?”

Silence reigned supreme for about two seconds, and then all hell broke loose.

Heath groaned and massaged his temples, slumping back in his chair. It seemed that his boyfriend had several things to explain. Not about being a Neighbor—Heath was well aware of that fact, thank you very much—but about having a little brother who he apparently had not been in touch with for quite some time.

But first, he had a room full of confused, trigger-happy newbies to control.

**Author's Note:**

> Minor edits made June 20, 2017.
> 
> Tumblr: kurosakiami01


End file.
